Witness Protection Took Her Away
by No Wishing on the Never Star
Summary: Witness Protection is getting a new client, a former ADA for the SVU squad. What happens when her and her lover are torn apart? AlexOlivia pairing. if you don't like FEMslash stories, then don't read


Witness Protection is getting a new client, a former ADA for the SVU squad. What happens when her and her lover are torn apart? Alex/Olivia pairing. (if you don't like FEMslash stories, then don't read)

The whole topic of EO I believe is highly overused and other pairings need to be shown no matter what type of sexual orientation.

Romance/Angst

"Alex! Y-you're a-alive?" I asked her when she stepped out from the SUV. She's going to go in Witness Protection and I will probably never get to see her again. I can't believe it. She walked over to me slowly. I cautionly put my left hand gently on her left cheek, slowly caressing her pretty face, just making sure she was real and not an illusion. Tears poured down her face as she looked into my brown eyes.

We started to cry; crying for our now lost relationship, how we would probably never see each other again. We held each other close in our arms, gently whispering "I love you" over and over to each other. _God, I love her too much to lose her like this._ I wiped away her tears knowing she hated for people to see her crying. Elliot and Cragen were standing about ten feet away silently watching our sad interaction and the body guards were standing by the SUV waiting for her to get back in the car after we get done.

The most perfect song popped into my head whenever I think about how our relationship was going to end. I knew one of her favorite singers was Sarah McLachlan. We clung to each other in a comfortable embrace and I began to sing to my lover in a low whisper. I rested my forehead against hers and looked into her piercing blue eyes, slowly running my hands through her long blonde hair.

_I will remember you, will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by,_

_Weep not for the memories_

_Remember the good times that we had?_

_I let them slip away from us when things got bad._

_How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun_

_Wanna feel your warmth upon me_

_I wanna be The One_

_I will remember you, will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep_

_Standin' on the end of something much too deep_

_It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word_

_We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

_But I will remember you, will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so afraid to love you_

_But more afraid to lose_

_Clinging to the past that doesn't let me choose_

_Once there was a darkness_

_Deep and endless night_

_You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

_And I will remember you, will you remember me?_

_Don't let you life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_Weep not for the memories_

I finished the song and sealed our love with a kiss that left us breathless. I lifted my forehead from hers and slowly stepped back a little, grasping her hand tightly. "I will wait for you forever if I have to," I tell her. We say "I love you" to each other. With each step back, our grasp becoming looser and looser. Our eyes locked and never left each other until she turned to the car and got in, body guards slowly closing the door and driving off. I collapsed to the ground, my body wrecked with hard sobs.

I couldn't see, my vision was blurry. I felt four arms wrap around my trembling body. They belonged to my father, Cragen, and my best friend, Elliot. Cragen had adopted me a few years back. I can't take this, it's too much. "I love you, Alex!" I cried out loud and then hugged the arms around me. I can't live without her in my life but I will keep memories of her. Memories of us. I have to keep hope, hope that I'll get to see her again. I _can_ live, as long as I keep her in my life somehow, memories, pictures, flashbacks. Any way I can keep her in my life will have to do until we meet again. We _will_ meet _again_. "We _will _meet again, my love," I say aloud, slowly standing up with the help of Elliot. I look towards the path the SUV had driven off and wipe my tears. "I _will_ catch you, Velez. _We_ will catch you, you son of a bitch," I mutter with a passion.

My brown eyes burning with hatred for the dangerous drug dealer who had put a hit on my lover, causing her to go into Witness Protection. "I _will_ catch you and I _will _be with my lover for the rest of my life. I coming to get you Velez, so don't bother hiding."


End file.
